Question: What is the least common multiple of 10 and 16? Another way to say this is: $\lcm(10, 16) = {?}$
Solution: The least common multiple is the smallest number that is a multiple of 10 and 16. We know that 10 x 16 (or 160) is a common multiple, but is it the least common multiple? Write out the multiples of 16 until we find a number divisible by 10. 16, 32, 48, 64, 80, So, 80 is the least common multiple of 10 and 16.